I've Never had a Dream Come True
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Rory is now a famous journalist and living a great life…but there is someone she wants to spend it with.


**I've Never had a Dream Come True**

**Author's note: ****Hey! How's life? Well it's good for me I guess. Anyway, here is my newest Gilmore Girls story…it's a Rory/Jess story….have fun! It's based on the song 'I've never had a dream come true' by S club 7**

**Summary: ****Rory is now a famous journalist and living a great life…but there is someone she wants to spend it with. **

_ooooooooooo  
Everybody's got something they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday that seems to grow with time,  
There's no use lookin back or wondering,  
How it could been now or might have been,  
all this I know , but still I cant find ways to let u know,  
_

Rory Gilmore has the perfect life. She is now twenty-six years old and she is New York Times' best journalist working there. She gets the scoop on everything. She was one of the first journalists to report on Britney Spears shaving her hair off! Due to her success, she got paid the most amount of money and she is friends with almost every person in Hollywood. But she wants more to her life. She wants a certain someone with her.

__

I never had a dream come true,  
Till the day that I found you,  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on you'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say,  
Your the one I think about each day,  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
a part of me will always be with you  


"Rory? Where are you going?" Lorelei asked her daughter, who was packing her huge navy blue suitcase. Rory turned to her mother and put on a smile.

"I'm going to Philadelphia for the weekend." Lorelei raised both eyebrows as Rory walked past her to get her toothbrush and toothpaste. Lorelei called back for Rory.

"Do you have to do a report there?" Rory came back and she shook her head as she put the toothbrush and toothpaste in her suitcase.

"No…I'm having a little trip there for two days." Lorelei raised her eyebrows again.

"Does the New York Times know about this?" Rory nodded as she began to brush her hair with her huge thick brush.

"Of course they know about it! I told them that there is something in Philadelphia that I have to get and it may be a few days until I get it." Lorelei looked at her daughter, not knowing what to say.

"Rory, you lied to your boss! Tell me right now why you're going to Philadelphia, because I know that you are not going to get something." Rory grabbed her suitcase and looked at her mother right in the eye.

"I'm actually getting something…or someone in Philadelphia, mom." Lorelei's eyes widened as Rory began to walk out the door with her suitcase. Lorelei smiled to herself, knowing _who_ her daughter was talking about.

_  
Somewhere in my memory I've lost a sense of time  
and tomorrow could never be  
cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
and there's no use lookin back or wonderin  
how it should be now or might have been  
all this I know but still I cant find ways to let u go_

Rory walked out of her hotel and she stared at the Chapters right down the street. She knew that if she had to find him anywhere, she knew she would find him there. She slowly began to walk to chapters and she began to think of what she was going to say when she saw him and had to explain herself. She figured she wouldn't stress over it.

She stepped into the Chapters and she saw that not many people were in Chapters. She took that as a good sign. It would be easier to find him. She looked all around the store and didn't see him yet. She kept looking and looking until she began to think he wasn't there.

"Where else would he be? Seriously…Oh my God! It's the Da Vinci code!" Rory shrieked when she saw that there was one last copy of the Da Vinci Code. She ran to the shelf and was about to reach it, when someone grabbed it too.

"Hey I was going to take that buddy!" She whirled around and gasped at who she saw.

"Jess?"

_I never had a dream come true,  
Till the day that I found you,  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on you'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say,  
Your the one I think about each day,  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
a part of me will always be with you  
_

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Jess asked innocently. Rory looked up at him and smiled causally.

"Well, I came here to buy the Da Vinci code, but I see that you plan on buying it too." Jess shook his head and handed her the book.

"No, actually I didn't. I just wanted to look at it. I already have it. You should buy it; I think it's your kind of book." Rory nodded as she took the book from him.

"Thanks Jess…but there's another reason why I came here as well." Jess looked at her, a little bit worried.

"Is everything okay Rory?" Rory nodded a slight glimmer in her eyes.

"Yeah everything is perfect. I have everything I could possibly want. I'm a journalist now, I get a lot of money and I have a lot of famous friends, but there is something that I don't have that I want." Jess looked at her, confused and curious.

"What is it?" Rory looked down at her feet and she looked into his eyes and she took his hand and smiled.

"You."

__

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes u will say u will u know you will oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know ill never forget  
There's no use lookin back or wonderin  
because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just cant say goodbye  
No No No No

"Me?" Jess asked surprised. Rory moved in closer to him and she nodded her head.

"Of course it's you Jess. I love you still. I always have. I don't know why I tried to move on from you…it was completely useless because I couldn't. I love you Jess…and I always will." Jess ran a hand through her long chestnut brown hair and smiled.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that Rory." He moved in and he kissed her passionately. Rory's arms wrapped around his neck and he had one hand running through her hair and his other arm around her waist. After a few minutes of kissing, they let go of each other, staring into each other's eyes, knowing they have found each other.

_  
I never had a dream come true,  
Till the day that I found you,  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on you'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say,  
Your the one I think about each day,  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
a part of me will always be with you  
_

"I love you Jess." Rory said simply but passionately. Jess smiled as he put a hand on her face.

"I know…but I'll never get tired hearing it." Rory smiled as they kissed once more.

_Well there you have it! Please read and review!_


End file.
